Date Night
by kradnohikari
Summary: Kanji gathers the nerve to ask Naoto on a date.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Pairing- **Naoto/Kanji

Wrote this over summer last year and am finally getting around to posting it.

* * *

"She's going to be up next right?" The punk asked the low lights on the stage accenting each curve on the girl's bathing suit clad bodies on the stage. Casting his light orbs to the side, he looked to his two friends the embarrassment from earlier that day completely out of his system at this point. So far, the Yamogashi high school's cultural festival was shaping up to be an interesting day even after the abysmal failure he had accidentally walked in on the day before.

Rolling his shoulder Kanji let his jacket slip off his shoulder, the sleeves moving slightly as he bit his lip in worry, his ears straining to listen for the name of his crush. It was almost a relief to know that Naoto-kun was actually a female, confirming a fact that he was pushing to the surface. He was not gay exactly, though the occasional male did interest him.

"Introducing the mysterious detective prince who has stolen the hearts of many woman and men in this school. Naoto Shirogane!" The announcer spoke, holding the microphone closer to his face. He waited for a few moments, before taking a glance through the curtains on the other side of the stage. "It seems as if she isn't going to be appearing in this swimsuit portion of this. Uhmm… Well thank you for participating and those of you in the audience now have the chance to vote for you favorite lady!

"Damn. Guess she is going on after all. Sort of expected that though. Isn't it a shame Kanji?" Yosuke asked the blonde punk, sending a trademark wink his way, a grin slipping on his face.  
"H-h-huh?" Ripped away from his thoughts the blonde looked at his friend and senpai blushing slightly. "Oh yeah. A real shame…" He muttered looking off to the side of the stage wondering if he could sneak behind and talk with Naoto. "Uhm… You think it would okay to go see her?" He asked, looking around at the students whispering and voting around them.  
"Go see her?" The brunette asked, leaning closer letting his grin grow wider. Patting Kanji on his back, Yosuke chuckled loudly, casting his vote quickly. "Well go on. I'm sure Naoto-kun would love to see you."

Raising a brow at the notion, the blonde nodded his head, starting to push through the large crowd. It was hard, but eventually he broke free from the pack taking in a deep breath. "Man that ain't fun shit." Shaking his head, he froze when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Standing before him was the girl that he wanted to speak to. Straightening his back up, he looked down at her, an awkward smile coming to his face. He wasn't sure what to say so decided to stay silent, his hands finding a way into his pockets, body slumping forward slightly. The scowl that normally crossed his face was softened somewhat as he opened his mouth to speak, nothing leaving it.

Naoto Shirogane wasn't sure what to say. Crossing her arms, her arms covered once more by the jacket of the male uniform she wore. A few strands of blue hair slipped into her eyes, the rest hidden once more by the dark blue hat that sat atop her head. "Kanji? Is there something you'd like to speak to me about?" Her voice held no surprise even if her body showed it. Behind her was the swimsuit she had been asked to put on. A skimpy two-piece that showed off more than anyone was able to see of her.

"Speak to you… Ahh… Hahaha…" Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, he looked around the empty classroom, before letting them settle on the bathing suit. "I-I-is that your swimsuit?" He asked feeling retarded after doing so. There was something about Naoto's presence that sent this thinking to lands far away.

"Yes…" Trailing off the detective looked to the material before turning back to him. "I hope you weren't expecting me to wear that. It is not exactly suited for my tastes." Watching each of his small movements, she tried to read why her fellow classman was here in the first place, unable to come up with any solution or answer. Kanji's appearance was illogical.

A nice flush spread across Kanji's face, as he shook his head. "N-n-no that wasn't it. Would you like to go out to eat later? I know this great place that my ma used to take me to." He rushed out, turning around afterwards unable to believe the words that popped out of his mouth. It was surreal that he had one again asked the girl out on a date.

With his fingers in his pockets, he crossed them, hoping he wasn't coming off as a fool. "I'll pay and everything. I made some money makin' dolls for the brats around town." He continued, opening his mouth to continue to speak more.

Seeing that, Naoto stepped closer holding out her hand. "I'll go with you. We can go after we all look around at the festival." Letting her hand fall back to her side, she bit her lip trying to keep her composure as a blush heated her cheeks.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way though. She wasn't supposed to get flustered like this. First, it was only around Soji and now it was around Kanji as well. The world was starting to go crazy that was it and it was dragging her down with them.

The blonde's face lit up with the words, the tension leaving his body instantly. "Cool. Come on we have to go see who won that damned competition." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the classroom despite the protests coming from her. This was his chance it was chance to figure out how he felt about her and to see if there was something there.

Walking around the festival had taken almost the rest of the day and by the time the group had parted Kanji knew he was sweating. Taking the deepest breath he could, he remembered his promise to their leader and himself. No more hiding the true Kanji Tatsumi from the world. Waving to the large group, he waited for them all to part ways, before turning to face Naoto. "Uhm.. So let's get going. I'm hungry." He offered a slight smile on spreading across his face, before it disappeared to his scowl once more.

"Sure. You can lead the way Kanji." Shirogane offered, shoving her hands in the pockets of her pants, her androgynous body hidden underneath the clothing. In a Junes bag at her side was the useless swimsuit that Teddie had insisted she bring along with her for another time. The idea was absurd to her even know, but she chose not to comment instead opting to try to enjoy the date she was going out on. At least she was considering it a date… Maybe she was wrong in doing so.

"Kanji what should we consider this? I mean we have talked alone before, but you thought I was a man. I don't particularly care about dating… However this might be a chance to change that." Offering the ghost of a true smile to the punk, she looked to the pavement underneath them, her hat hiding her features.

Blinking, the boy tried to wrap the words around his head, a little slow on the uptake. "Date?" He trailed off for a moment, rubbing his arm, before nodding his head. These feelings had only grown in the time he had gotten to know the junior detective and knowing all the troubles she faced. He wanted to date her that was it and this would be the start. "Yeah this is a date. And it will be a damn good one." Tentatively he wrapped an arm around her waist, not making any moves to do more.

His jacket almost slipped off his shoulder from the sudden movements, but he managed to keep it on his back this time surprising him. A chuckle escaped his throat a sense of peace and belonging washed over him. How many years had it been since he felt this way? Too many in his opinion and it was nice.

"A good one?" Naoto echoed quietly, the rough tone she normally held in her voice gone. She relaxed against the comforting arm, glad to be a woman for the first time in her life. "So this is what it means to be female hmmm? Being treated out for food?" She asked humor lined in her tone for the first time, as they stopped in front of an expensive, upscale looking restaurant.

"Damn straight it is. Come on my stomach won't wait for nothing'," The punk announced, steering the woman inside, settling down the booth on the opposite of his date. He was doing better than his senpais it seemed. Not needing to look at the menu, he placed his hands on the table closing them, unsure of what to talk about.

"What do you think of winning the beauty pageant?" He asked, hoping the territory wasn't too off for them. Letting his roaming gaze stop and settle on the woman, he watched her shift in her seat.  
Biting her lip in a nervous gesture Shirogane placed her menu down on the table. "Well it was surprising. Out of all the conclusions that could happen, that was not high on the list. The chances were very slim to be honest." Ordering herself a drink, she leaned back, crossing her legs under the table.

"I do have to say that you were the cutest out of the women on stage earlier. I voted for you even if Teddie did win. Marilyn Monroe suits you well." Grabbing the drink that arrived she took a sip waiting for the blow up that was sure to come.

Oh, Kanji was steaming, but he was oddly happy about the comment. He had been doing it all to see what Naoto would think about him after all. And he was a real man for going through such embarrassment. Looking down at the menu, he hurried up his order when the waiter came by, before gathering enough courage to look at Naoto a slight smile appearing once more.

"Uhm.. Well.. That wasn't nothing. I'm glad ya liked it though. Means a lot." He offered to her, fishing around for another topic they talk about. "Hey have you ever.. Uhm… Sewed?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cloth band he had made a time ago to place on the hat Naoto always wore. Fingering it in his pocket, he pushed it back down for the moment. He would give to her later.

Taken aback by the question, she shook her head slowly. "I always though it was too feminine and it doesn't really fit the description of a great detective. Sewing though… Is it a passion of yours?" She watched his moving arm, taking note of its placement, curious as what could be there.

Staying silent about the issue, she noticed the look in Kanji's hues not sure what she had stepped into at that moment. She opened her mouth to say something to stop the barrage that was sure to come her way, only to find it was too late.

Dinner passed in that manner, each asking a question the other answering. It was nice and by the end, both had relaxed leading to a good time that had come to an end. Kanji had offered to take Naoto home, and couldn't help it when his jaw dropped after seeing the sight before him. The house was huge and the property surrounding it rivaled the Amagi inn's property. "Wow Naoto." Was all he managed, reaching into his pocket, fingers brushing against the material he wanted to give her so badly.

"Please don't make such a big deal. It is only property after all." Turning to look at the large area, she let out a soft sigh, pushing back the few strands of hair that fell into her face. "Thanks for taking me out it was nice." Opening the gate, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I uhm.. W-wanted to give you this." Kanji pulled out the material, holding out to her, looking down, red covering his cheeks. "It ain't much, but I made it for you." He offered, not able to meet her gaze or her face.

Blinking, Shirogane was once again surprised by the actions of her date. Kanji never ceased to break out of his normal pattern in front of her and if it was anyone else, she would have grown annoyed. Looking at the cloth, she smiled at the pattern something manly, but still held the feminine charm that she hid so well. "Thanks." Taking it, she closed the gap between the two, grabbing his chin and forcing him to meet her.

"Next time we go out I'll take you somewhere Kanji." She offered leaning forward kissing him softly on the lips, before leaving his side. "Good evening." Waving, she slipped behind the gates and started up the short driveway to her home, keeping the gift close.

Lips tingling still from the foreign motion, the blonde punk touched them gently with his finger, before pulling away. "Woah… Does this mean I really like girls?" He asked himself, finding that he did indeed her like her a lot more than he originally thought. He started his walk home with these thoughts to mull about, fingers itching to create another gift for the detective prince.


End file.
